Penance and Mercy
by SolitaryPeak
Summary: Legolas has heard the legend; the one that tells of Maglor, the son of Feanor, walking the shores of Middle Earth for centuries lamenting his crimes, but he was never sure they were true. Now, he finds himself back in Middle Earth searching for the notorious son of Feanor. Will they find him, or waste their time? If they do, what will Maglor be like after centuries of regret?
1. Valmar

It had been far too long since he had felt the trees sing to the wind.

Their branches swayed in harmonious splendor, and the dance of its leaves made a kaleidoscope of light and color rain onto the grass. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep the scent of honeysuckle after fresh rain.

He could lie here forever away from the world.

"Legolas!"

He was on his feet.

His father stood across the field of whistling grass, his red grenadine and silk robes were stark against his white hair in the wind. Legolas dashed toward him, and his father was smiling as he approached him. "I felt almost guilty to disturb you."

"Nay," Legolas chuckled, "I asked you to call me when the council began, and so you did. For that I am grateful."

"It has just started, seems to be something stirring this time." Thranduil laughed, mirth in his eyes.

Legolas ran off toward the city. The Valar held council every so often on the state of Middle Earth, and Legolas attended nearly every one. It was his home for centuries, and he took an interest in how it fared in his absence. He and his family dwelt close to Valmar, the capital of Valinor, where the Valar's councils were held.

Once he reached the city he reduced his pace to a brisk walk. He was not far, and running did not reflect well. He brushed past those in the street, politely excusing himself. The sun was shining brightly on Valmar that day, and all went out and enjoyed the markets of the city. He entered the council room, and there were far more attendees than usual. Something different was happening. His breath caught in his throat. Mandos and Manwe were present. They had never attended in the past, not while Legolas lived in Valinor.

"Please, be seated," Manwe boomed. The elves and maiar of the council sat, their rumblings and curiosity still static. Legolas saw Mithrandir, Celeborn, and Elrond, and decidedly sat with them.

"Legolas," Mithrandir greeted, and Celeborn and Elrond followed suit. Mithrandir's form was far fairer, now that his time as a wandering wizard was over. His white hair and bright blue eyes were enchanting and pleasant, and he not only looked but seemed far younger, now that the great burden that once plagued him was no longer his weight to bear. He had done his part to save Middle Earth, and now he could serve Manwe and Varda if he pleased, and to visit Nienna whenever he wished. His reward for his services was total freedom to dwell in peace and do as he pleased until the end of Arda.

"It has been quite a long time since I last attended thy council," Manwe began, and the crowd silenced. "Today I attend to speak of the life of Canafinwe, or Maglor, son of Feanor," The crowd rumbled, and several rose and left the meeting. Legolas perked up. He had heard stories, but nothing that was direct and true of the notorious elf. "We did not wish to interfere with what punishment he hath chosen fr himself. But canafinwe hast walked Middle Earth longer than what fortune intended, and must be brought back, or the careful fabric of fate that holds us all may become torn. He hath chosen to ignore the centuries of messages and pleas lord Ulmo hath sent to him, and no longer walks the shore. Instead, he now seeks solitude in the forests. Many of you hast dwelled in middle earth for centuries, and someone is needed to bring Canafinwe back to Valinor. He has served more than his punishment. Now the time for games is over, and his life may be in peril."

The room was silent, and Manwe waited patiently. Legolas took a moment to look upon the king of the Valar. He wore all white and light blue, the fabric of his robes too soft and beautiful for any elf. Upon his head lay an intricate crown of Silver and gold feathers, jewels hung on gold chains that were carefully draped along his face and throughout his hair. In the room, there were only a dozen people left, including the Valar. Mandos said nothing, his expression free of emotion. Fabric was draped over the lower portion of his face and fell into his long black robes. Small diamonds like stars adorned him, and in his eyes, the universe was held.

"I will go, my lord." Legolas' gaze shot to an elf sitting several seats from Celeborn. He did not know him, but he could feel the power and strength radiating from him. He had black straight hair and the olive skin of the Noldor. His eyes were deep blue and were laden with resolve.

"As will I," said another, standing.

 _Glorfindel,_ Legolas' eyes widened. Pride sparkled in Manwe's eyes.

"It would be far easier, my lord, if another joined us familiar with the forests east of the Misty Mountains, for my own knowledge lies locked away in the past with Beleriand," Voronwe said, his voice bold and deeper than Legolas expected.

"This is true. Extensive is my experience exploring the lands of Middle Earth, but little memory do I have of many lands in the East."

"I will go," Legolas said before his mind caught up with his tongue. "For I am familiar with all forests of Middle Earth, including Lothlorien and my own where my people still dwell."

"Nay, Legolas," Elrond said softly. "You owe naught to Middle Earth, or to Maglor. You have done much to help those in peril, you must not feel obligated."

"Elrond is right," Glorfindel said, "you have done much. Voronwe and I can navigate well enough."

"I do not feel obligated," Legolas said. "I spent my life in those trees, and our journey may be swift if I accompany you. Middle Earth has provided me with joy, I have no ill thoughts in returning for a time. Besides." Legolas said quietly, the weight of his task finally hitting him, "all deserve forgiveness, do they not?"

* * *

Hello! Thanks for stopping by! I've been sick and it's snowing, so I'm writing up a storm this week. This one takes place in the fourth age and Legolas has been in Valinor for roughly a century. It can be read as the final part of my series Oropherion's _Line,_ or as a stand alone. Narration will switch between Legolas and Maglor, at least for a few chapters. I want this story to be friendly to those who haven't read the Silmarillion also, so if you have any questions or want me to recap anything, Valar, Maiar, Valinor itself, specific characters, etc, please let me know! The next chapter will hold more explanation about Maglor, Voronwe, and Glorfindel. **_Please_** review/subscribe/ favorite! :)


	2. Departure

The night was far too quiet. Silence was beautiful in its own way. No corruption, deceit. Just the way of things, as they were supposed to be. He didn't start a fire that night, afraid of the hunters in the forest finding him. His call to the sea was too strong to stay by the shore as he always had, so he fled to the forest. He did not know the name of this forest, or any forest or land in Middle earth, nor did he care.

He heard footsteps and voices and saw a torch in the distance. He got low, and crawled slowly toward the large bush nearby. Thorns pierced his face and arms, and he ignored the pain in his hands as he crawled on them. These wood elves were far more clever than he originally gave them credit for. He steadied and slowed his breathing, closing his eyes and entered a meditative state. They could sense nervousness, fear. They stopped in the clearing, and he opened one eye and watched them. They looked around carefully, and their eyes stopped on the thorn bush he was sitting in. He sighed silently. He would definitely tear up his skin rushing from this infernal foliage that seemed to coat every inch of the forest floor. He tore from it, and the elves plunged their hands inside at the exact moment he fell out of the back of it. He moved around the tree carefully, and the elves cursed the thorns and the mysterious figure that evaded them. His eyebrows rose. They knew where he was. Why would they not confront him? He could see the fearful glint in their eyes. They were afraid. Superstitions drove these elves of the forest, and this time, it saved him from a sticky situation. Strange.

But Maglor was grateful for their ignorance.

He would have let them kill him before touching a hair on their heads.

* * *

Legolas couldn't stop thinking of what his father would say. Thranduil was devastated when he went on the quest with the fellowship. This one was very different. As he approached their cottage in the field, his father was in the garden. Legolas sat on the ground beside him.

"How was it?" Thranduil asked with a smile.

"Have you ever met Maglor?"

Thranduil looked up at him slowly, his eyes concerned. "Maglor? As in the son of Feanor?" Legolas nodded. "No," He said softly. "But your mother has." Legolas nodded again, and Thranduil took his chin. "What is it?"

"A quest." Legolas said softly. "To retrieve Maglor from the forests of Middle Earth."

Thranduil froze, fear registered on his face, his eyes wide. He then stood, his fists clenched at his sides. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"They needed someone who knew the forest-"

"He murdered-"

"I know, Ada." Legolas protested.

"No, you do not! You were not there! You did not see the frozen faces of the dead, of your kin strewn along the marble floors of your homeland! You never saw the fall of your beloved land at the hands of less than a dozen evil elves! You have not walked through the blood-soaked halls of your kingdom, wondering who had survived the slaughter. To find your King-" he stopped, turning away from him.

"Father. He will answer for his crimes once he returns," Legolas said softly.

"How do you know he will return? Will you tie him up, bring him back yourself? Did you ever think perhaps he has not returned or shown himself because he does not want to? Do you truly think he will come willingly? He and a few of his brothers took down _entire kingdoms_ , Legolas. Do you truly believe you could match him in combat?"

Legolas staggered, his eyes falling. He hadn't thought of that. "Voronwe and Glorfindel-"

"They are of his kin. Not that that matters to them. Talk to lord Elrond. He knows Maglor well. None of the Feanorians have left Mandos halls, so he is your best source."

Legolas approached his father, touching his arm. "I am sorry, Ada. I did not mean to hurt you with my actions again." Thranduil turned, and Legolas embraced him. "I love you, Ada. And I will return."

Legolas' mother came outside, her face grim. "The window is open," She said quietly.

"I'm sorry. Nana." Legolas whispered.

"You've always been eager for adventure." She smiled sadly. "He is clever. Very clever, but of the Feanorians, he is the kindest. Just be smart."

"What does he look like?"

"Let's see," She said, searching her memory. "Last I saw him, which was a very long time ago, he had long dark brown hair, very light blue eyes. He has a cruel face, as they all did. Beautifully cruel. But there is kindness as well in his face like none of his brothers. You will know him, he has seen the light of he two trees."

Legolas nodded and embraced his mother. "I shall return."

"I know, my love."

"Elrond."

"Elrond was a small child last he saw them. He will not remember much regarding their personalities. But they loved him and his brother very, very much and treated them well. They aren't all evil." Legolas nodded, and his mother kissed his head. "I love you, ion nin."

His father embraced him again, doing the same. "Please be safe," Thranduil whispered, his voice wavering.

Legolas packed and left without another word. He didn't intend to see Elrond. Voronwe and Glorfindel agreed to meet him at the docks after noon, and it was nearing that time. But Elrond was there when he arrived. His face was troubled, and he approached Legolas as he neared the dock.

"He's dangerous, Legolas. So strong and intelligent it seems impossible. But he is caring, sensitive. If you do this right I believe he will return without trouble. But if you approach him combatively he shall slaughter all three of you before you even see him. He is disgusted with himself, he will believe you wish to kill him." Legolas nodded, and Elrond dug around in his bag. "Here." He said and handed Legolas a small box. Legolas opened it, and it contained a gold brooch of knots. "He gave it to me, tell him I kept it all this time and I wish to see him again. He will _certainly_ believe you then."

Legolas nodded and put it in his bag. "I'll keep it safe. Thank you."

Elrond nodded, and said goodbye to Glorfindel before the three boarded their ship.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! please review! The reference to Legolas' mother meeting Maglor is from my story _Son of Stars,_ When Maglor and Maedhros surrender Elrond. Lots of Voronwe and Glorfindel in the next chapter!


	3. Uncertainty

The sun was rising, and purples and oranges broke the sky like a valinorian mosaic. Gulls cried, soaring high above the ship. They were nearing the shore. Legolas had not slept since they had gotten on the ship. But neither had Glorfindel or Voronwë. Voronwë sat with him now, on the edge of the rail that lined the ship, watching the shore. Legolas had heard his story. Sent to Valinor by king Turgon, he was saved by Ulmo, lord of waters, to help a young man named Tuor to deliver a message to Turgon about his kingdom meeting its end. He sat before him now, looking anxious. He had raven black hair held back in an elaborate warrior's braid. Like Legolas and Glorfindel, he wore no armor. He was wearing only light clothing made for travel woven in blues and blacks and carried his short sword.

Voronwë caught him staring and his eyes fell. "I am a little nervous," he admitted quietly. "For the lands I loved and dwelled in are now gone, and this land is strange to me."

Legolas nodded in understanding, "I am nervous as well. I fear for what I may find in place of what I knew when I left. I fear for this journey ending badly. But Glorfindel is of your land and returned and dwelled in mine as well. He is the bridge between us, and he understands your trouble."

Glorfindel came up the stairs from the lower deck. He had heard them below. "You are both concerning me with your doubts. This is our journey, and when we are finished we shall return home to Valinor to tell stories of our valor and perils. I do not believe this journey will be as taxing as either of your previous journeys. You search for concerns," Glorfindel said, kindness behind his words.

Voronwë nodded, a small smile on his lips. He looked past Glorfindel and stood. Land.

* * *

They were arriving in the Grey Havens, reversing Legolas' journey. He had left Middle Earth from the Grey Havens, and now he returned one final time. This time, however, foliage had overtaken much of its former beauty. Vines broke the stone, and they stepped over roots and branches to leave the small city. They found no signs of life there, which Legolas had expected, but it seemed to make Voronwë anxious. They walked through the final gate of the haven, and came out into the open field. The road had once been there, and it was now overgrown. Legolas remembered setting up camp here with Gimli while he built their ship. He smiled dejectedly at the memory. Gimli's death had been incredibly trying for him, and the thought of it made his chest tighten. Glorfindel felt his turmoil, and turned and grinned encouragingly at him. Legolas smiled in return.

They walked for several hours, and spoke only in brief, a comfortable silence between them. After a time, just as the sun began to set, Glorfindel stopped and pointed into the distance. "The Tower Hills, The Shire. Do you see Legolas?"

Legolas did see the tall white towers piercing the dusky sky, and smiled. "Yes, we are nearing The Shire."

"Who dwells there?" Voronwë asked.

"They call themselves Hobbits," Legolas said. "Kind, gentle folk, smaller than dwarves in stature."

Voronwë nodded curiously, "should we stay here, perhaps? Or approach the Hobbits?"

"I believe it would be wise to leave the hobbits out of our plans. Most have not seen elves, and our arrival may mean something to them I do not intend. I do not wish to frighten them with our return," Glorfindel said. They all agreed and took to the trees deep enough so their fire could not be seen. They unpacked and ate light, before pulling out a map of Middle Earth. Glorfindel took a quill and a small jar of ink from his bag and pointed to their location. "This is going to be difficult," He said, looking up at them. "He has evaded capture or even being seen for a remarkable amount of time, not that anyone would know him in the third or fourth age to recall his identity. I have seen him, but I do not think I would recognize him any longer. Our best chance would be to feel his presence, his broken feä. There are not many elves left here, and his would stand out from the few that are left."

"I agree," Voronwë said. "His feä would be startling compared to those of the woodland elves and Avari that remain. I too have seen much of Maglor, we are kinsmen, but I have not seen him in centuries. Where do you think we should start?" He asked Legolas.

"The trees," Legolas responded, "They speak to me as you do. I learned from the elves of my land their language. I can ask them for assistance. I believe we should start with the old forest that is before The Shire, which is left alone by the hobbits and Eryn Vorn." He said, pointing, "Which is small, near the sea, and has been generally uninhabited for as long as I have been alive. That would be a spectacular hiding place for him."

Glorfindel and Voronwë both nodded, "we shall start there, then."

They pulled out their bedrolls, but none of them slept. The weight of their journey plagued all of their minds, and for Legolas and Glorfindel, the stress of being in Middle Earth did as well. Voronwë was simply fearful, in a new land with two elves he did not know well. He would not speak any more of his doubts and fears. He had said too much already, and did not wish to be the cowardly weak link of the team.

"Glorfindel," Legolas asked suddenly, breaking Voronwë of his thoughts.

Glorfindel looked over to him. "Yes?"

Legolas grinned, "I am curious, of all the places you have lived, to which does your heart hold?"

Glorfindel considered a moment. "I think each holds a part of my heart. Part of my heart lies in Gondolin, and another in Valinor, and another in Rivendell, with Lord Elrond. I assume your heart remains with those in Eryn Lasgalen."

Legolas nodded. "It is one of the reasons why my father named it after me, he could never get me out of the trees."

Voronwë smiled, "that was me and my love of the ocean. I always wish to have it in my sight. The sound of the waves, the smell and taste of the sea. I never wish to be parted from it."

Legolas smiled, and secretly hoped they would have to go to Eryn Lasgalen once more. But he kept his wishes to himself, and watched the stars until sleep claimed him.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review. We'll get into some action in the next chapter. Feel free to ask any questions.


	4. Men

It took three days for the group to reach the forest of Eryn Vorn. They traveled quickly and did not stop for rest. Once they arrived, Legolas was surprised by the forest. It was small in size, but its trees were laid thick. Dense were its branches, and little sunlight found its way through. Glorfindel entered first, with no fear or doubt in his eyes. But Legolas listened to the song of the trees, and it was low and solemn, a song of time long gone and of lost kin and violence. He said nothing of it, for although the forest heavied his heart, it was probable that Maglor would hide in such a solemn place. Legolas entered the forest after Glorfindel and looked back at Voronwë's doubtful face.

"Come, it will not be bad," Legolas assured, and Voronwë followed silently.

They made camp deep into the forest near the sea which lay far below them over a cliff. Voronwë sat at its edge and watched the waves and did not join them until nightfall. They spent much of the next day in silence, listening for any sign of life. Legolas moved through the trees, searching for anything at all that could mean the son of Feanor's presence, but found none. The trees would not speak to him. They did not hear him through their songs of woe. When the trio regrouped, they deemed the mission to this forest a failure.

"Tomorrow we shall move on from this place," Glorfindel said, his own heart heavy.

"This forest sickens me," Voronwë said softly, his knees drawn up to his chest.

"Its story is a sad one," Glorfindel said with a sigh. "I thought perhaps this sadness may have been partly from Maglor, but I was wrong."

Legolas fell asleep to Voronwë and Glorfindel's voices, dreaming of his father. He missed him, and he had put his father through so much worry for so long, he felt guilty being on the quest. They were always so close, but this time, Legolas felt he was betraying his father in a way. His father was right, he was not there, and did not see the violence and the destruction of the Feanorians. His father had. But Legolas believed in forgiveness if one was sorry for their actions. It sounded childish, and he did sometimes wonder if his father was right. Was he kidding himself? Legolas tossed and turned over his father's words and looks of betrayal, and suddenly woke with a violent start.

The forest was silent, but terror shook through the forest, their branches bending and shaking. Something was coming. The wind ripped through the trees with a loud moan, and Glorfindel and Voronwë woke, startled. Legolas drew his bow and watched the trees. Voronwë and Glorfindel turned to face the same way, their swords drawn. An arrow tore by Legolas' ear, and he drew and fired at the source, a cry following. Several men burst into their small clearing, and Legolas fired and fell one after another. They were dressed grotesquely, the heads, limbs, furs and skins of dead animals hanging off of them. Blood smeared on their faces in strange design. Legolas had never seen men like these before. Glorfindel beheaded another and Voronwë pushed one off the cliff. The rest fled in terror, and Legolas put his arrow back in his quiver.

Voronwë was holding his shoulder, and blood seeped through his fingers. "I'm alright," he waved at Legolas. "Just a scratch from a blade."

Glorfindel sheathed his sword and Voronwë moved his hand to let him look. "It was not poisoned. But the wound is dirty, and we must clean it. I'll go back to the spring we saw." Legolas and Voronwë both nodded, and Glorfindel jogged into the forest.

Voronwë sat on a nearby rock and sighed. "He said something," he said softly, "and I do not know what he said."

"Who?"

"The man I pushed. He said something to me just before, and I do not know what he said."

"You do not speak westron?" Voronwë shook his head. "It does not matter. He is gone and there is no returning to the past. He was trying to kill you, it was in self-defense."

Voronwë got no chance to respond, as Glorfindel walked over, his water-skin in his hand. He poured water on his wound and pulled a small pouch from his bag. He pressed the dried leaves into the wound and Voronwë hissed.

"I am sorry. Why don't we try to get some more rest, before moving on?"

They all agreed, and Legolas fell back asleep next to Voronwë, dreamless.

It was Voronwë who woke him in the morning, and they set out from the forest toward Bree. Legolas was familiar with the area, and with a hand carved canoe that took him half a day, they rowed to Sarn Ford, and by nightfall, they were on the Andreth Greenway toward Bree. It began to rain halfway there, and Legolas was simply anxious to get to Bree and to have something to eat. With Aragorn and Gimli, he was not travelling at the speed they were travelling now. While one part of him was relieved to be with others of his kind that could not tire or grown ill and did not require food or water; he did miss the comforts of resting and eating regularly. But there was no way he would complain in front of these two. Voronwë spent seven years lost at sea, and Glorfindel died fighting a balrog and returned to continue to fight the darkness. Legolas could walk without complaining.

It was quite late when they arrived in Bree, but the prancing pony was still lively, and the laughter of men resonated through the street. When they entered, the eyes of the room fell on them. It fell silent, and drinks were set down in surprise. Legolas put down his hood and approached the barman.

"We would like a room- if this establishment still offers them," he said quietly.

The barman swallowed nervously, "of course, sir. You can choose any one you like. Would you like just one room?"

"Yes. We wish to stay together."

The barman nodded and grabbed his keys from a hook. They followed the nervous man up a flight of stairs, and he let them into a large room. He lit several of the candles, and one incredibly large bed lay by the fire. It was crude compared to Valinor, and Legolas read it on Voronwë's face. He smiled to himself, and the man took off his hat and stood before Legolas.

"Will that be all, sirs?"

"Yes, thank you for your hospitality."

"Let me know if there is anything else I can help you with."

He left them, and Glorfindel set his bag on the bed. "I do not speak on your behalf, but I tire of Lembas."

Legolas nodded with a smirk, "as do I."

Voronwe smiled and followed them down the stairs.

The men were quiet as the entered, and all eyes followed them to their corner table. The barman walked over, and the three of them ordered stew and ale. Legolas ate hungrily. He had forgotten the heartiness that mannish food could offer. He finished his ale and stood to get more. Glorfindel handed him his glass and Legolas smirked and took it with him. He placed the glasses on the bar, and the man next to him was watching him suspiciously.

"What brings you and your friends to these parts?" He asked, and the other men were listening.

"A private affair. Nothing of concern," Legolas said, annoyed by the man's tone.

"It is of my concern. Your kind hasn't been seen here in well over a century, and seeing you again, well it makes me nervous."

"There are still elves in Middle Earth. You are too far to the West to see them, but elves still dwell in the East."

The man eyed him suspiciously, and sipped his beer, "I have a strange feeling the clothing you bear is not from the East, but the West, beyond this world."

Legolas looked back at the table, and turned back to the man, "you are mistaken." He took the two drinks from the barman and returned to the table. "Perhaps we should retire, we are spreading fear with our presence."

Glorfindel shook his head, and pulled out Legolas' chair for him. "Nay, I shall finish my drink first."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! **_Please_** review!


	5. Imladris

Legolas woke the next morning, and he was alone. There was no evidence of Glorfindel or Voronwë anywhere, and Legolas swallowed his anxiety. _They're still here, just downstairs_ he thought to himself. He got up to get dressed, and his clothes were gone except the previous day's. He pulled them on and quickly braided his hair. He rushed down the stairs, and no one was in the pub but a few hungover men. He went outside into the sunlight and saw Glorfindel's blonde hair tied back, washing clothes in the bucket. He looked over at Legolas and smiled.

"Hello. I hope I didn't alarm you, I'm washing some clothes."

"No, it's alright." Legolas smiled, stretching in the sunlight. "Thank you."

"Of course," he said, wringing out his leggings and hanging them on the line next to him. He wiped water from his face with the back of his hand and pulled Legolas' tunic from the bucket.

"Where is Voronwë?" Legolas asked.

Glorfindel nodded his head toward the gate, "having a little fun." saw Voronwë sitting on a stump with a little girl standing in front of him.

Legolas turned and saw Voronwë sitting on a stump with a little girl standing in front of him.

Legolas walked over, but stayed away and leaned against a building as not to disturb them. Voronwë was holding a leaf. " _Lass,_ " Voronwë said quietly, twirling the leaf in his hand.

She smiled, "leaf," She said, touching it.

"Leaf." He tried in a heavy accent, making the girl giggle.

The little girl turned around curiously and her gaze found a bucket. Next to the bucket was a small flower, and she picked it happily. "Flower."

He repeated with difficulty, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Flower." The litter girl said again.

" _Loth,_ " He said, " _Man lyth galog mi i hant gîn?_ " He asked, and then sighed and shook his head, forgetting he couldn't speak to her.

She cocked her head and stared at him, shaking her head.

"He asked what flowers you like to grow," Legolas said, approaching them. Voronwë's gaze shot up at him as Legolas put his hand on his shoulder.

"You're an elf too." The little girl said, astonished.

"I am." Legolas smiled, kneeling down.

"Can I touch your ears?" Legolas moved his hair and turned his head, and the little girl tugged on it gently. Legolas shouted playfully and she jumped, laughing.

"I will not hurt you," Legolas assured with a smile, "Nor will my friend."

"What is his name?"

Legolas looked at a baffled Voronwë. " _Man i eneth gîn_?"

Voronwë looked at the little girl. "Voronwë."

The little girl smiled, "I'm Derry. I grow roses in the summer and daffodils in the spring."

Legolas turned to Voronwë " _Sevin meleglin mi Ethuil, a veril garan mi Laer._ " He smiled and nodded.

"Forgive us, but we must go." Legolas said to the child, "But my friend and I agree, it was lovely to meet you."

She nodded with a smile. "You as well." She said and Voronwë stood. She embraced him around the waist, and Voronwë was momentarily stunned, but embraced the child back. She ran off, and Voronwë smiled to Legolas.

"Thank you, for your help. It was enjoyable, however, I was beginning to feel like I was part of a game of hers."

"I believe you were, but she was incredibly taken by you." He grinned and Legolas returned the smile. They returned to Glorfindel, and all of their clothes were on the line drying.

"I believe we should leave this morning. To check the old forest, as well as Chetwood and the Trollshaws, then on to Rivendell, and over the mountains to Eryn Lasgalen if it is necessary."

"I do not believe you will be grieved to return to Rivendell once more," Legolas teased.

"Nor do I believe you will be grieved to return to Eryn Lasgalen if we do so," Glorfindel returned with a chuckle.

* * *

The trio left Bree silently several hours later, thanking the barman and leaving ample reimbursement for their stay. Over the following six days, they made their way to the Old Forest, to Chetwood, and the Trollshaws with no luck. There were no signs of life, never mind Maglor, anywhere. Legolas was tired, dirty, and beginning to feel like they were wasting their time, but said nothing. They were headed to Imladris, and there they would find comfort and support from Elrond's sons, Elladan and Elrohir. Voronwë fell silent as the journey progressed, and the need for rest and signs of hope increased with each passing day.

The night before they reached Rivendell, Legolas was on watch, and Glorfindel was fast asleep. But Voronwë was awake as well. His inner turmoil was heavy on Legolas' heart. He had been trying to pretend he could not feel Voronwë's despair, but it was beginning to weigh on him as well.

"Voronwë?"

He sat up, his light eyes reflecting the moonlight. "Yes?"

"What troubles you?"

Voronwë was silent, and Legolas waited patiently, watching the stars for a time. "I do not know."

Legolas looked at him again, and Voronwë rose and sat next to him. "You can speak with me freely. I will not use anything you tell me against you in any way."

"Middle Earth," he began quietly, "It grieves me. There is so much death, sadness. I can feel it. It reminds me of how Beleriand felt at its end and makes me think of an age long past."

"Yes, many have died here, but many have lived and triumphed and loved here as well. Those that endured the pain of Beleriand have found peace, as have those of Middle Earth. You will see, there is beauty and light here as well."

Voronwë nodded and brushed his dark hair from his face. "I feel out of place. I will not be helpful on this journey."

"Yes, you will. You doubt yourself needlessly. We would have already failed without you. You are also his kin. If anyone is to appeal to him it is you," Legolas urged.

"Perhaps." He said, falling into thought. "What is Rivendell like? Elrond's sons?"

"Rivendell is very beautiful. The most beautiful place in Middle Earth, in my opinion. All in Middle Earth sought refuge there, and Lord Elrond was wise and generous and helped all who sought him," Legolas smiled. "His sons are very kind and wise like their father. I believe Glorfindel hopes he will get them to return with us."

"I think Elrond would be delighted to see his sons again," Voronwë smiled.

"As do I," Legolas agreed.

"I shall stay up and watch, Legolas. I do not believe sleep will find me tonight."

"Are you certain?" Legolas asked.

Voronwe nodded, leaning against the tree. "Goodnight, Legolas."

"Goodnight." He said softly, returning to his bedroll. He watched the stars until he fell asleep.

* * *

They walked for hours the next morning until they arrived in the valley. It was still several miles walk, but Legolas felt safe and at home in the valley. Its magic surrounded them, and he was anxious to get to the Homely House. Voronwe looked nervous, and Glorfindel's eyes could not be more alight with excitement.

"They will be so very surprised to see us," he said happily, looking back at them with a smile. His joy was contagious, and Legolas' excitement grew with each step. He was home again, and he swallowed his excitement to see Eryn Lasgalen again. That wasn't what this was about. It was about finding Maglor.

They came around the final part of the path, and Rivendell lay below them, glittering in the sun. Glorfindel's joy overflowed. He started down the path and Legolas eagerly followed. He could feel the lack of presence, but he knew the elves that were there would be enough to encourage him in his journey.

They crossed the bridge and ascended the steps with no sign of life. Glorfindel looked anxious and took off his bag. "Hold this. I am going-"

"Glorfindel?"

He turned around. "Elladan!" Elladan flew down the steps and into Glorfindel's arms. Glorfindel laughed and swung him around. He was wearing silk robes of deep purple, and he wore his father's circlet in his dark hair. "I was beginning to think you were not here."

"I thought my senses deceived me when I felt your approach. Legolas' as well," he said, moving to embrace Legolas. His embrace was tight and welcoming, and Legolas fell into it. "It is magnificent to see you, _mellon nin_."

"You as well. We have journeyed long and your face is a welcome one indeed."

He released him and his gaze found Voronwë, who shrunk slightly from it.

"This is Voronwë of Gondolin," Glorfindel smiled.

"I am terribly sorry," Elladan said, his hand over his chest, "I am merely surprised to see my friends of old, however, that does not excuse my rude reception. I am Elladan, son of Elrond. You are most welcome in Rivendell."

Voronwe smiled, "I understand, and take no offense. Thank you."

His face darkened as he turned to Glorfindel. "Why is it that you are here?"

"Come, let's go inside."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading as always. Please review, it makes this way more fun. The elvish I didn't already know off the top of my head is from sindarin phrases at weebly.


	6. The Wood of Green Leaves

"What did my father say of your mission?" Elrohir had joined them from his hunting trip and was intrigued by their journey.

"He did not explicitly reveal his opinion, but he seemed to give his support," Legolas said, pulling the small silver box from his bag.

"Maglor's brooch," Elladan choked, "He never spoke about Maedhros and Maglor to us, only in passing, however, we know about the brooch."

Legolas put it back in his bag. "He gave it to me, to prove to Maglor that we do not have dark intentions."

"I hope you find him. I think it would do him well to finally emerge from the shadows. My father as well."

Legolas nodded. Elrond had spoken with his mother about Maglor, and he had always regret the way they parted, and it haunted him. Peace of mind would reach so many if they succeeded.

They all retired after dinner, and Legolas was staying in the room he always stayed in when he visited Elrond in the past. It felt strange to be back. He lay down and closed his eyes. He imagined he was young again visiting Elrond with his mother, when he did not yet know war or suffering or death. When he bathed happily in the sunshine, when the stars twinkled joyfully as he chased fireflies. He thought of the time he skinned his knee and spent the afternoon with Elrond in his garden after he patched him up. He smiled at the memory. He had grown up surrounded by so much love. He had been so incredibly lucky.

He woke early the next morning, the sun streaming onto his face through the window. It was too early for breakfast, so he crawled from the satin sheets, and pulled on lightweight cotton robes that Elladan had put out for him. He braided his hair high and away from his face, and decided to go for a walk. He pulled on his tattered boots and decided to make new boots while he was there. He closed his door and padded down the hallway slowly, the painting of Isildur and Sauron glaring at him eerily from behind chipping paint. He glanced at the podium that was once home to the shards of narsil, and ignored the twinge in his heart.

He continued down the hall, and could not stop himself from leaning against a column and staring at the council room. He had not looked at it since, and he wandered over to the chair he once sat in. What if something had gone differently that day? What if he had not agreed to the fellowship? Would it have been more successful if Glorfindel had gone instead after all?

Legolas looked up as Voronwë wandered into view. He was wearing new robes as well. His face was unreadable. "How do you like Imladris?"

"You were right, it is beautiful here," Voronwë said with a small smile, "did you spend a lot of time here as an elfling?"

"I did. My mother and Elrond are very close, and Elrond and I grew close as well."

"Glorfindel is beside himself with joy," Voronwë smirked, sitting at the foot of Legolas' bed.

"He is incredibly loyal to Rivendell, as well as Elrond and his boys."

"You should have seen him in Gondolin," Voronwë nodded, "he held a remarkably high position in the guard. He was nearly untouchable."

Legolas grinned, "it is strange, how time goes by as it does. Where is he now?"

"With the twins."

Legolas nodded, "this is where the council of Elrond was. The one in which I decided to join the fellowship."

Voronwë sat in Erestor's seat beside Elrond's, his face thoughtful. "I was jealous because you and Glorfindel got to return home, not only to your homes but to Middle Earth, a place you once loved. The places you knew. I now understand that is not entirely a blessing, especially not for you."

Legolas stared at a spot on the floor, and then his eyes fell on the seat in which Aragorn sat. "Death is a part of life, do not mourn for me" Legolas recited, a statement Aragorn pressed on Legolas more frequently as he grew older. His eyes found Voronwë's sympathetic ones, colorless and bright in the rising sun. "I was going for a walk, would you like to join me?"

* * *

The next morning the twins were seeing them off. They had supplied them with enough lembas for several more months, as well as a few pairs of leggings and robes. They were saying goodbye at the same location that Elrond had when Legolas was going off with the fellowship. Elladan was embracing Glorfindel and speaking to him quietly, and Leoglas embraced Elrohir.

"We already told Glorfindel we will return to Valinor with you when you return."

Legolas stared at him, "you mean that?"

"I do. When you return, we shall go to Valinor with you."

Legolas grinned, "your father will be overjoyed."

Elrohir nodded sadly, "I regret not going to him sooner."

"Regardless. He will never let you out of his sight again."

Elrohir smiled, "be safe, mellon nin."

Legolas embraced Elladan, and they said a kind goodbye to Voronwë as well before they left. Glorfindel was between them, a new spring in his step.

"I think we should simply push through the high pass and rest on the other side. What do you think?"

Legolas looked at Voronwë, who shrugged. "I do not mind."

"Alright," Legolas agreed.

The hike over the high pass was grueling, and it was was once known only for its incredibly high population of orcs, and travelers often disappeared here. But now it was clear, and many traveled back and forth, according to the twins. Although the walk was rough, the weather remained fair, and they managed the pass in one day and one night. They rested on the opposite side for a time, on the border of the forest.

"I will build a fire, and unpack some lembas," Legolas said, excited to be home.

"Alright, I will go and find water," Glorfindel said.

"There is a river not far to the north east." Glorfindel nodded and Legolas began to build the fire.

"How big is this forest?" Voronwë asked, dropping to his knees next to him.

"Big." Legolas smiled, "people disappear inside. Why?" He looked up and Voronwë's face was fearful. "Does the forest scare you?"

He looked over at the woods, and back at Legolas. "I will feel trapped, I am already feeling anxious."

"It will be alright. I promise." Legolas said, standing. "I know this forest better than I know anything else. It is impossible for us to become lost, you will not be trapped. I swear to you."

Voronwë stared at him and nodded sharply. "I trust you, Legolas."

He put his hands on his shoulders. "I am glad. Come, rest. We shall be incredibly busy tomorrow."

Voronwë nodded and sat on the ground near where Legolas was building the fire. Glorfindel returned and gave them each their water skins back.

"What do you believe we should do first?" Glorfindel asked Legolas, and he sat next to Voronwë on the ground.

"I do not think we should go to the palace, as much as I would like to for personal reasons. At least not immediately. I think we should just enter the forest, and follow what the forest tells us."

That is what they did, and Glorfindel allowed Legolas to take charge of their journey in the forest. Once dusk began to fall they stopped for the evening. Something was definitely off about the forest and its balance and Legolas was confident that he was in the forest, but finding him was another story.

They pulled out their bedrolls and started a fire, and Legolas listened to the midnight wind in the trees. He could sense a patrol coming toward them. Legolas stood as they approached, bows drawn.

"Hands up," they barked, and Voronwëlooked at Legolas and slowly raised his hands. Legolas lowered his hood and the patrol's leader dropped to his knees, followed by the rest of the patrol. He looked back up at him, stunned. "My lord Legolas." He shook his head. "You departed-"

"Centuries ago, I know. I have returned temporarily, searching for a dark haired elf wandering this forest."

"Hir nin, we felt a strange presence a few weeks ago and followed it, resulting in a strange discovery."

"What was that?"

"A small encampment with remnants of a fire and food."

"Fantastic, thank you, Captain." The Captain stood, and put his hand on his chest.

"My Lord Faroth, he would wish to see you."

Legolas nodded, "I wish to see him as well, we are headed in that direction. If you could not tell Faroth, and I could see him myself, that would be fantastic."

"Of course, my lord," The captain paused with a smile. "It was wonderful to see you again."

Legolas smiled, "and you. Thank you."

The patrol left them and Voronwe sat down, staring at Legolas. "They have much respect for you."

"Yes," Legolas said quietly, "my people were, and still are, very important to me."

"Legolas is too humble to admit," Glorfindel smiled, "He and his family are revered by their people. Their departure was a great loss to them, I am sure."

"For us as well," Legolas said quietly.

* * *

The next day, Legolas woke with an overwhelimg sense of presence. He felt as if every tree and stone was watching him, crying for him. He was alarmed by it and knew that it was the trees. The trees reflected any extreme emotion that a being within radiated. There was someone close to them, and he was terrified and defiant of their presence.

"I think we should split up, but remain within communicative distance of each other. We're less threatening as a group, and we'll sense him better."

"He is here, isn't he?" Glorfindel asked. "That is why you want to split up."

"Yes," Legolas admitted. He is here, I am sure of it."

Glorfindel and Voronwë nodded and jogged in opposite directions. Legolas walked along for an hour or so, Voronwe and Glorfindel's consciousness steady in his mind. Suddenly, Voronwe was nervous, and Legolas could sense it.

"Voronwe?"

"I've fallen!" He was shaky, even in Legolas' head.

"Where?" Legolas asked, turning and running the opposite way.

"Into a hole, I am bleeding-"

"I'm coming."

Legolas dashed through the forest. He knew exactly where he was.

* * *

"Help me," Voronwë cried, hoping Legolas would hear him. His palms were clutching his bleeding side. He'd lost his connection with Legolas, and Glorfindel could not navigate the forest as Legolas could. It was getting dark, and Voronwe tried to keep his worry at bay. Legolas had promised. Suddenly a rope fell down the ditch, and Voronwë looked up. Long black hair fell over a shadowed face. The figure had the rope wrapped around his wrists.

"Maglor!" Voronwë cried.

"Hold on," Maglor called, his voice strained and hoarse. Voronwë wrapped the rope around his waist and held on with both hands as tight as he could. Voronwë was halfway up before Legolas crashed through the trees. Maglor flinched violently and the rope slipped a few inches from his grasp. Voronwë screamed and Legolas put out his hands in surrender.

"I do not wish to hurt you. Please. I shall help you."

Maglor shook his head.

"Ok, I will not move," Legolas said, fearful for Voronwë. Maglor began to pull him up again, watching Legolas hesitantly. Once Voronwë's hands were over the edge of the ditch Maglor backed away from them.

"Maglor, please." Voronwë pleaded as he pulled himself up out of the ditch. He groaned and collapsed holding his side.

"Why are you here?" Maglor asked sharply.

"The valar, they've asked us to come bring you home," Voronwë said from the ground.

His eyes widened, "No."

"Yes. They said it's time for you to come home. It's been so long. It's time." Voronwë pleaded softly.

"I do not wish to see them, their faces-" Maglor said in a heavy accent.

"you cannot hide forever. Even you tire of hiding. Elrond wants to see you, as well."

His face softened, "Elrond?"

"Yes," Legolas said, pulling the box from his bag. Maglor gasped quietly, and Legolas opened it slowly, removing the brooch. He held it out to Maglor. "He gave it to me to show you. To show you that's it's ok, and he wishes to see you." Maglor stared at him, gaping. "Come with us." He took a step toward Legolas, his face nervous. "I have no intention of hurting you. I've come a long way to take you home to your family."

Maglor approached Legolas cautiously and reached out to touch the brooch gently in Legolas hand. His hand was shaking and was scorched black. Legolas held back his shock and looked at Maglor. His light blue eyes were bloodshot and full of tears. His black hair was matted and torn, as were his clothes. He had a severe cut on his calf that was covered in blood and a shard of a sword hanging at his waist. His forearms were torn and angry red from the rope. He saw the relation between Voronwë and Maglor now and felt the power that radiated off of him. He could snap Legolas like a twig, and he swallowed.

"Alright."

* * *

Thanks so much for reading as always! He's finally here! Now just to get him to Valinor... The references to Legolas' childhood/mother/etc are from my story, _Son of Stars._

 _Thanks so much to **whilewewereyetsinners** for the review! I'm happy you're enjoying it!_


	7. An Opening Heart

Legolas was stunned.

It had to be a trick of some kind. Maglor was coming with them? He put the brooch back in its case and into his bag. "We have another with us, Glorfindel of Gondolin, he was also a captain of Rivendell." Maglor's expression couldn't be read by Legolas, but he nodded curtly. Legolas lead the way back to their small camp, and Glorfindel looked up. Legolas stepped aside and Glorfindel's mouth fell open and he stood. Maglor flinched, and Legolas turned toward him. "He's just surprised, Maglor this is Glorfindel."

Glorfindel nodded to him, stunned. "How did you-"

Voronwë showed his torn side, "I fell down and he saved me."

Glorfindel nodded and put his hand out toward the log he was sitting on. "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Maglor shook his head and sat nervously on the log. They sat in awkward silence, and Glorfindel eventually rose and lay down on his bedroll. "Goodnight, I need some rest."

They nodded, and Legolas was on watch and stayed up with Maglor. "You can use my bedroll- if you'd like." Maglor shook his head. Legolas rose and rolled it out, and waved his hand to Maglor. He walked over hesitantly and Legolas nodded to him. "Please."

"I will not take anything that is yours," Maglor said softly.

"I'm staying up to keep watch, and do not need it now. You're not taking anything."

Maglor stared at him a moment and Legolas sat on the log. Maglor climbed into the bedroll, and tossed and turned for a time before falling asleep. In the morning, they packed and readied to head back.

"I'd like to stop and bathe, get fresh water and wash some clothes if that's alright," Glorfindel suggested. Everyone nodded, and Maglor remained silent and thoughtful. They walked to the nearby stream. It was in a small clearing, surrounded by berries and flowers alike. Birds sang quietly nearby, and Legolas smiled at the familiarity of the beauty. Glorfindel pulled off his shirt and leggings and waded into the water. "Legolas, the water is so clean," He smiled.

Legolas smiled in return, "It is my father's doing." He looked over at Maglor and he was picking at his leggings. "Do you wish to bathe? I have another set of clothing for you."

"For me?" Legolas nodded. "My hands, Legolas-"

"I'll help you." Voronwë said with a small smile. Maglor stared at him. "Come, I'll help you." He obliged, and Voronwë helped him out of his torn trousers and shirt, and he waded into the water with him. He scrubbed the dirt and grime from Maglor's torn hair and used Glorfindel's soap to wash the years of grime from his body. Maglor looked bewildered, but Voronwë was gentle and kind with him. Legolas felt nothing but pity for him. It had been centuries since he'd had interaction with another, and it was evident. Voronwë was speaking quietly to him in quenya, wiping soap over his face. Maglor would occasionally respond with few words. Once they were finished Legolas handed Voronwë a towel and wrapped the other around Maglor's shoulders. He wiped his body from head to toe and then dried his hair. Even through its abuse, his hair was stunning. It was so dark, blue shone in the glittering sunlight. His eyes met Legolas' and their transparent sky blue color was breathtaking. He was certainly of the high elves of the first age, there was no doubt in Legolas' mind. He'd heard stories of the feanorians and their fair beauty, and they were becoming true to Legolas' eyes. Legolas pulled the silk robe and cotton leggings from his bag and helped Maglor into them. "Do you have a comb?" Voronwë asked as he pulled his shirt on over his head. Legolas nodded and dug his comb from his bag. Maglor sat in front of Voronwë on the ground, and Voronwë sifted through the tangles of his hair. Legolas was sitting next to him.

"Your hands," Legolas said. "Do they always hurt?"

Maglor nodded. "They are also hard to move, my fingers do not really bend."

Legolas frowned, "may I see?" Maglor nodded gently, and Legolas took his hands in his. They were slightly curled, and Legolas gently unfurled them. They were destroyed. Blackened flesh covered his hand from fingertip to wrist, and it was not recognizable as a hand. It looked like blackened timber in a roaring fire, and they could not be moved on their own without Maglor cringing and groaning.

"I think Legolas should braid your hair. He is phenomenal," Voronwë interjected. Legolas looked up from Maglor's hands and smiled and Maglor nodded. Legolas let go of his hands gently and sat where Voronwë was sitting, and took Maglor's damp hair into his hands. He decided on the most elaborate but comfortable braid he could think of. It was a warrior's braid, that never fell out or felt uncomfortable. It kept the hair from the face and looked beautiful. "Are your clothes ok?" Voronwë asked him.

"Yes." Maglor said softly, staring at his hands. "They are similar to how my clothes used to be." Voronwë looked at Legolas and Legolas looked at him fleetingly. He had no idea what to say to him. He wasn't even alive when Maglor was in his prime, wrecking havoc in Beleriand.

"Your clothes used to be far more beautiful, as they will be again when we return," Voronwë offered with a smile. Maglor nodded, continuing to stare at his hands.

Once Legolas was finished, he tied off the braid and touched Maglor's shoulder. "Finished."

Maglor raised his hand and gently touched the braid. "Thank you." Legolas smiled and stood. He decided it was his turn to wash the forest's grime from his body, and removed his clothes and got into the water with Glorfindel's soap. The water was cool and crisp, and Legolas dunked his head and shook. The water pulled what dirt and sweat clung to his scalp, and he felt refreshed for the first time since leaving Rivendell. He waded for a few more moments and washed the rest of his body. When he got out he dried off and went to his clothes. "What route are we taking?" Maglor asked him as Legolas returned to his seat next to him.

"We will take the high pass to Rivendell. There we will meet Elrond's sons and they will accompany us to Valinor," Glorfindel said from where he was tying his boots.

"Elrond's sons?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Elladan and Elrohir. Twins."

Maglor grinned, and Legolas couldn't help but smile with him. "Funny. The twins that run in that line."

"He had a daughter as well, she was Queen of Gondor some years back."

"Elrond did so well for himself," Maglor mused.

"Elros became the first king of Numenor," Glorfindel said.

Maglor grinned, "really?" His smile faded, "he is dead, then."

They nodded. Legolas knew little of Elros, he was painful for Elrond to recall. "He chose his path and was happy with it. However, Elrond is very much alive, and hoping you'll return," Voronwë pressed.

Maglor nodded with a small smile, and they started on their way again. They travelled the entire day, making it halfway up the high pass. But as they began their journey over the mountains, Maglor's demeanor began to change. He was scared, and his fear flooded Legolas' senses. They stopped for rest just after dusk, and it was Voronwë's turn to keep watch. Legolas couldn't sleep, and lay silently as Maglor's terror pulsed through his soul.

After Maglor thought Legolas was asleep, he crawled over to Voronwë against a nearby tree, "I cannot stay," he whispered fearfully. "I cannot go back. I cannot face them."

"Maglor-"

"Cousin, I cannot. What will become of me?"

"You're going to return to Valinor, and see your family again. I do not know what will happen, but it will finally end this misery you've put yourself in. Yes long ago you did wrong. Terrible, horrific wrong. But pretending it did not happen helps no one. Face them, earn their forgiveness. Move on. No one wishes you harm. Legolas is quite taken with you, Glorfindel likes you, the boys will like you."

"It's because they were not there. You were safe from me and my wrath-"

"I walked the Helcaraxe." Voronwë said sharply. "I saw Alqualonde and what you did. I've seen much of the work of your hands, and sometimes I wondered how you were capable of such evil. You were so kind and gentle. Then you took in Elrond and Elros, and I truly began to understand the hold the oath had over you. But that's all over now, and I've forgiven, as have others. Now the only person punishing you is you. You cannot go back and undo."

Maglor blinked away tears. "I do not think I can ever forgive myself."

"You shall when you have returned, and you can begin to heal."

* * *

Thanks for reading, please review. Next up we return to Rivendell for some angst...


	8. Becoming Whole

It was a fine day for travel, and Legolas knew that Glorfindel hoped to reach Rivendell before midday. It was ambitious, but as was Glorfindel. Whatever he set his mind to was accomplished. Maglor struggled along behind them, and Legolas ignored the subtle hum of Maglor's nervous energy. He was going to be nervous until they got to Valinor, there was nothing Legolas could do to help him. Glorfindel had tried several times, to no avail.

"Are we getting close?" Maglor asked quietly, and Legolas, being the closest to him, nodded.

"Very," he nodded, and Maglor looked sharply at the ground.

"Are you afraid?" Legolas asked, adjusting his bag on his back. He looked over at him, his eyes giving away his terror. "What scares you so?"

"I do not know."

Legolas watched him pull string from his new shirt. "Do you prefer I call you Maglor, or by another name?"

Maglor looked up at him, his expression surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You have other names, do you not? Maglor you chose for yourself, as Elrond has told me."

"My father name is Kanafinwë, and my mother name is Makalaurë," He said gently as if the words were a secret long hidden, and Legolas' heart softened. "However Maglor is just fine."

"The forest we met in, it is Eryn LasGalen, the wood of green leaves. It was named after me by my father." Legolas said.

"Really?" Maglor asked, nodding with a small smile. "You and your father are close then?"

"Yes, very."

"Who is he?"

"Thranduil, son of Oropher."

Maglor recognized the name and shame darkened his features. "How did he feel about you coming to get me?" Legolas did not respond, and Maglor prodded. "Tell me, Legolas. What was his reaction when you told him of this journey of yours?"

"He was angry with me," Legolas admitted.

"I am sure, as I am sure your mother was as well." He paused. "Who is your mother?"

"Earien, daughter-"

"Earien, the elleth that I gave Elrond to?" Legolas nodded, and Maglor's eyes widened slightly. "What a small world this truly is."

"It is, and she was not angry. She wished for you to return."

Maglor smiled, "she was gracious and kind to me when I wrote to her."

"She _is_ gracious and kind always, as are Elrond's sons." Legolas said, and gestured toward Rivendell over the cliff.

The sun was shining bright, and cast rainbows in the water that sprayed from the waterfall. The few remaining elves could be seen walking about in the sunlight. Maglor's mouth fell open, and Legolas smiled and started toward Rivendell. Once at the gate, the guard greeted Glorfindel again, and Maglor was shaking next to Legolas. Voronwë touched his shoulder, and the boys entered the courtyard. They greeted Glorfindel first, and Maglor took a step back. Glorfindel turned and gestured toward Maglor.

"Maglor, this is Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond's sons." They took a step toward him and he flinched. Elrohir stopped, and Elladan gave him a knowing look before approaching.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My father spoke often and affectionately of you. I know he will be jealous to know I saw you before he did." He said kindly and Maglor smiled. "Please, join us for the night, and tomorrow we can continue together." Maglor nodded and walked with Elladan into the house. "We have a room ready for you, and we took the liberty of choosing some clothing." He gestured toward the room in front of him and Maglor pushed the door open. It held a large hand carved bed of branch like build, and beautiful furniture of the same. A beautiful white gauzy canopy fell from the ceiling over the bed, and the same fabric blew gently from the open doors of the balcony. Fine silk clothing lay on the bed, and he turned to Elladan.

"Thank you," he said, at a loss for words.

"Of course. I'll leave you, if you need anything I am three rooms down from you. Legolas is in the room next to you, and Voronwë in the one after that."

Maglor nodded and sat on the bed as Elladan left him. He felt dirty and didn't want to put on Elrond's son's gorgeous silk. He walked into the bathroom, and a natural spring flowed in from the lake. He couldn't believe this was his little Elrond's land. He decided to look for Voronwe to ask him ti help him take a bath, and went out into the hall. There was no one in sight, and he decided to return to his room. Just as he did, Legolas emerged into the hall and looked at him.

"Are you alright?"

He hesitated, "I-"

"Do you need help with something?" Legolas asked. He came toward him, and he was dressed in light blue robes that swept the floor. His hair was braided in a complicated lattice-like braid behind his head, and Maglor was taken back by the elf prince for a moment. He looked like a simple wood elf before, and now he truly saw the royal Sindarin blood that ran in the elf.

"I wanted to ask Voronwe if-"

"Voronwe is with Elrohir," Legolas nodded. "Is it something I can help you with?"

"I wanted to take a bath," he admitted.

"I'll help you if you like. It's up to you."

"Alright."

Legolas smiled and followed Maglor into his room. He helped him out of his clothes, and spoke softly of Rivendell and what they would be doing the following day. He washed his hair with the finest soaps they had, and he one again felt like he did when he was in Valinor, and allowed himself to pretend for a moment that he was there with his family, before their fall. Legolas' hands were gentle but efficient, and Maglor was grateful he asked Legolas and not Voronwë. Legolas was ok with silence where Voronwë was not. He helped him out and wrapped his towel around him, and rubbed his hair with another. He sat him down at the vanity in his bedroom and braided and combed his hair away from his face, before helping him dress in his robes. He was careful and patient, and Maglor grew comfortable with him. Once he was finished, Maglor looked in the mirror, and his heart pounded in his chest. He looked like he once did when he was young and still thirst for power and vengeance.

"You look beautiful," Legolas mused quietly.

"I once was."

* * *

Sorry for the delay! Spring break came and went too quickly for me to keep track. I hope you enjoy, please review! This is a fluffy chapter but the next will have more action.


	9. A Rude Awakening

The following morning Maglor managed to drag himself to breakfast. He was anxious about the boys' opinions of him, but decided he would draw more attention to himself if he sat in his room all day. When he found his way to the terrace in his new silk robes and braided hair that Legolas had done the previous night, the boys fell silent at the sight of him. Maglor took a deep breath and stood up straight, moving to sit next to Legolas. There were various breakfast pastries among glasses of juice on the table, and Legolas smiled to him.

"Good morning," Legolas nodded.

"Good morning," Maglor murmured, and Elladan and Elrohir smiled and bowed their heads to him.

"Did you sleep well?" Glorfindel asked him, and Maglor nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Glorfindel nodded and they all returned to their breakfast in silence, the sound of the distant waterfall soothing Maglor's mind. "Do you look forward to going to the undying lands?"

Elladan looked up and glanced at his brother. "Yes, very much so. Although my heart is saddened by leaving Imladris, I miss my mother and father very greatly."

"I agree. I wish nothing more than to see my father again," Elrohir said.

"I wish to see you father as well," Maglor smiled softly. "He was not happy with me the last time I saw him."

"When was that?" Elladan asked with a smirk.

"He did not tell you?" Maglor's voice was worried.

"No. He spoke of you and of your brother but did not tell us of the final time he saw you."

"He may not remember it very well," he said, mostly reassuring himself. "It was the final leg of the first age. I had left him with Earien in Sirion. I gave him a brooch of golden knots and he threw it at me as I left, yelling obscenities at me." He said with a sad smile.

"He wore that brooch all the time," Elladan grinned, "we were never permitted to touch it."

Maglor took it out of his pocket and turned it over in his hand, "it was my father's." Elladan's eyes widened, and the air darkened between them. Maglor looked up and diverted his eyes. "It was actually my grandfather's and he gave it to his oldest son, my father, and it was supposed to go to Maedhros but he kept misplacing it so I kept it, and gave it to my oldest son." He smiled brightly, causing Elladan and Elrohir to smile back. "I always hoped he would give it to his oldest, but I cannot pretend I am not happy that he kept it all this time."

"Did Elros get anything from you?" Elladan asked.

"Maedhros gave him our father's sword, I cannot say that I know its fate."

"Anduril," Elrohir gasped sharply. "Our father kept it from when it was Isildur's until he gave it to Aragorn, but before Isildur it was passed down from the first Numenorian King Tar Minyatur, Elros."

"Anduril is Feanor's sword?" Legolas choked.

"Yes, I believe it is," Glorfindel grinned. "Your boys turned your gifts into legendary heirlooms."

Maglor grinned, and it vanished abruptly. He hid his frown behind his glass as he raised it to his lips.

"What is it?" Legolas asked. Maglor shook his head. "Maglor," he pleaded.

"My first thought was to tell my brother when I got to Valinor," he said bitterly. "But he will not be there when I arrive."

"Amrod and Amras are," Voronwe said quietly, his dark hair blowing into his face from the gentle breeze that accompanied them.

Maglor grinned, "that is good news. There _will_ be family for me." His face grew dark, and he looks around to the table fleetingly before meeting Voronwe's eyes. "Who else has left Mandos Halls, Voronwe?"

His mouth opened and closed like a fish, and his cerulean eyes grew nervous. "Maglor-"

"Voronwe," he growled, "who?"

"Well, uh, Fingon, and uh, Finarfin's children. Fingolfin."

"So my uncles _will_ both be present?" he clarified.

"Yes, Fingolfin will be there."

Maglor nodded, his stomach knotting at the thought of seeing his uncles again after so many years. The looks of shame and disgust.

"We shall be with you," Legolas smiled.

Maglor nodded, his heart lightened by the comment, and finished his breakfast before returning to his room to pack. Before he knew it, it was time to go, and second thoughts plagued his mind. He had been at peace, why return and stir up trouble? Re-live all he had spent centuries dwelling on, the guilt that they would trigger- he was not looking forward to it. Amrod and Amras had been guilty, but not as guilty as he. Legolas soon knocked on his door and they made their way to the courtyard. Elladan and Elrohir lingered for a short time, saying goodbye to centuries of memories before silently joining the group.

* * *

They walked as far as Weathertop before they stopped for the night, quickly building a fire and putting dinner on the fire. Maglor was growing anxious, and Legolas knew it. He could feel it in every breath the elf took, and in turn Legolas wished to comfort him. But he felt too young, too inexperienced. He hadn't seen half of what Maglor had seen, had never experienced the pain Maglor had. Maglor had seen death and pain and suffering like no other elf really had, and experienced such guilt that it would have killed anyone else. Legolas' words were empty, and so he remained silent. Elladan kept watch following a silent supper, and Legolas managed to sleep through Maglor's agonizing aura of terror and pain. Soon he woke to the others already having breakfast. The sun shone bright and birds sang gleefully in the shadowed treetops of Chetwood before them. Something was wrong, a foul feeling in the air, and the others could sense it as well, and were eating silently. Legolas glanced toward Amon Lanc, and his senses sharpened, his ears pricking up. Something was happening over there, and the shadow that was cast over them was due to an unwelcoming presence approaching.

"Glorfindel," Legolas said softly. He looked over. "I believe we should start moving."

"Perhaps," he responded curiously, his attention on the hill, "or perhaps this danger shall follow."

Legolas looked back at the hill and dark forms were aiming for the treeline. They were the shapes of men and orcs, but why would the two run together as one? Legolas drew his bow and stood, and the others followed suit slowly, listening for their enemy. Legolas' ears strained for any sign, and he evened his breathing to allow patience into his senses as his father had taught him. Maglor had nothing but a small dagger seemingly given to him by Elrohir that morning, but Legolas cocked his head. Did they not trust him with a sword to protect himself?

Just then men and orcs burst into the clearing, the men dressed as orcs and screaming like them. Maglor pulled his dagger from its sheath and jammed it into the man's neck with one pristine movement. He pulled it from his neck and used it to stab another in the chest. Maglor then stepped over his falling body and snapped the neck of the next. Legolas flinched in surprise, the ease and grace of the elf's brutal murder shocking him. _He had killed hundreds of elves, men. His own kin…_

A shooting pain pulled Legolas brutally from his reverie, and he pulled the arrow from his shoulder and drew his sword, beheading the attacking orc that approached him. He continued to watch Maglor as he killed one after another with little effort, his muscles ripping through the bodies of any in his path. He didn't _need_ a sword. Legolas stopped fighting to watch Maglor break the arm of the final attacker and slam his heel brusquely into his neck, knocking him to the ground. As the man choked Maglor slammed his heel several more times into the neck of the man until he lie still. Maglor turned toward his shocked comrades, the high of bloodlust in his bright blue eyes, now wide and dilated. It was as if Legolas had never seen him before. His muscles had returned at one point since they had found him, and his had more brawn than any of them present. Blood sprayed his sky blue tunic and face, and his raven hair was matted with it. _He and a few of his brothers took down_ _entire kingdoms_ _, Legolas. Do you truly believe you could match him in combat?_ His father's words haunted him, and Maglor dropped his dagger, his hands shaking.

"I-" Maglor started, but Legolas' hand was still on the hilt of his sword, although he knew it would do him no good.

"I think we should start moving again," Glorfindel said, looking vaguely alarmed himself.

The company, in a fog, agreed, and gathered their belongings deep in their own thoughts. Legolas walked behind Maglor, and even Voronwe had seemed off. He realized none alive had seen the elf or his brothers truly fight before, and lived to tell of it. He had been one of the few survivors of the first age, and the only surviving Feanorian. Legolas now realized- there was a reason.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Sorry for the wait. Please review, this story has had quite a bit of support but very little reviews! I LOVE REVIEWS! So please, don't be shy! Thanks so much to those who have, your comments mean a lot! The references to Elrond's childhood is from my story _Son of Stars._


	10. Moving On

Legolas watched Elladan nurse his arrow wound. Legolas had made himself comfortable by the tree furthest from the fire; and from Maglor. As Elladan wiped healing herbs over the wound, he watched Maglor silently, searching for that violence in his eyes he had seen hours before. It was a shallow wound, but Glorfindel was concerned about Legolas and it was apparent on his face.

"How are you feeling?" He asked from the fire and he felt Maglor's gaze find him.

"I am fine," Legolas promised him. "Elladan has looked at it and also assures me it is fine."

Glorfindel smirked, "You cannot blame me, Legolas. I care about you, plus, I promised your mother you would return unscathed."

Legolas smiled and Elladan re-bandaged his arm before collapsing next to him against the tree. "Tomorrow we should make it to the shore- unless I am mistaken?" Elladan asked.

"Yes, we will avoid Bree and The Shire, but we will still make it there tomorrow," Glorfindel said, sharpening his dagger.

It was Voronwë's turn to keep watch, and Legolas slept soundly, not without being plagued by nightmares of Maglor's destruction. He dreamt of Maglor murdering his father's people in Doriath, Thranduil watching on in horror. He could see, now, how Thranduil could not get the images from his mind. Legolas woke before dawn and sat with Voronwë in comfortable silence before the others woke and began breakfast. Maglor was withdrawn and sitting with his legs drawn against his chest, his eyes wide and feral.

"Come, eat," Voronwë prodded gently. Maglor shook his head, and Voronwë took an apple from his bag and cut it into triangles before offering him one. Maglor shook his head again, and Voronwë moved to sit next to him. He put his arm around his shoulders, "You must eat, Maglor."

"No," he said quietly. "I am not hungry."

Legolas watched from the tree, and put on his tunic and scabbard, and braided his hair quickly behind his head.

Voronwë pulled a leather pouch from his bag and put the apple slices in it, before putting it into Maglor's bag.

They packed and killed their dwindling embers before heading out on the road again, Maglor silently trailing, his hand on his dagger.

* * *

The ship was large and towered elegantly from the water lapping at the shore. They were in a stone city that was long left to be taken by nature, plants growing up the walls of the havens. The sun was setting, and the Valacirca of Varda was glimmering purple through the thinning clouds. Glorfindel and Voronwë, as well as Elladan and Elrohir were on board already, and sudden terror filled Maglor's heart. Nothing waited for him in Valinor but judgement and exile. They would lock him up, use him as an example. Why had he come this far? What was he expecting to welcome him but the faces of those he had mercilessly slaughtered? He was a Feanorian, hated and loathed by all those that heard his name. Legolas put out his hand to him, and Maglor shook his head, falling back over a rock with a sharp twinge to his tail bone.

"Come, it's alright," Legolas assured.

"I'm a monster, I- they'll-" Maglor stuttered, remembering the disgust and terror in Legolas' face that day, the day he'd slaughtered a dozen men without a second thought-

"Maglor," Legolas said again, taking a step toward him. Maglor rose and dashed for the tree line, and Legolas stared at his retreating form in shock for a moment before pursuing him. Legolas whipped through the havens, knowing where Maglor was going. Maglor was remarkably fast, and Legolas could barely focus on the silk of braids he was chasing. He staggered and fell into the forest, and Legolas followed on high alert the moment he'd entered. How desperate was he not to return? What measures would he take to prevent Legolas from convincing him? "Maglor!" Legolas called. "You don't have to be afraid!" The trees sang around him, trying to give Maglor's position away for him. "What will you do? Return to the forest and remain alone until the end of Arda?"

Maglor jumped down from a tree, the cool metal of the dagger pressed to Legolas' neck. Raw anger radiated in his eyes. "You think you know everything, son of Thranduil. But what you do not know is my life, so do not pretend you know me from any stories you may have heard." Legolas eyed the dagger nervously, defensive maneuvers running through his head.

"Maglor." He said softly. "Killing me isn't going to help you. I'm your friend. I want you to be happy again. To go home and see your family."

"I have no family!" He cried, madness in his eyes, "I have none!" He threw Legolas back so he fell on his bottom, and he drew his sword defensively. Maglor's eyes widened with excitement. "The words of your father plague your mind." He laughed. "You never genuinely believed in me, grey elf. You came for the glory of it, to be a hero again. To drag me to answer to my sins!" He swung, and Legolas deflected again and again and again, Maglor slamming the dagger repeatedly into Legolas' blade with all his force. Panic fluttered in Legolas' chest, and Maglor's now blackened eyes were laced with bloodlust and rage. The light of the two trees surged from him, and his power knocked Legolas' arm down like that of a training elfling. Legolas leapt over a log and ducked before Maglor's blade, and it sang past his ear with a whistle, cutting its edge. Maglor plowed his dagger down on Legolas' sword again, forcing it from his hand and sending it clattering to the forest floor. Legolas pulled his twin blades and crossed them defensively just before Maglor's dagger wedged itself between his eyes, leaving a deep cut on his forehead.

"Maglor! Maglor please!" Legolas cried. "That's not true please, I wish nothing but the best for you, I wish for you to see Elrond again, Finarfin and Fingolfin. This is your chance Maglor, your chance for peace and forgiveness. You have family that loves you waiting there. Your naneth and your brothers, your grandfather. Don't condemn yourself again." He parried a few more incoming blows and tripped over a root, falling backwards and panting on the forest floor. Maglor paused, his eyes filled with tears and his mouth fell open. "I know you're scared, I am too, you have done awful things and I know you wish to forget they ever happened, but they did Mellon nin, they did and I'm sure they have forgiven you by now. If they have not they will in time. Let's go home, Maglor. Let's go home and forget all about this."

Maglor dropped his dagger weakly and leaned against the tree, his chest heaving and his body shaking violently. "I'm so sorry Legolas I-"

"Do not apologize," Legolas said, sheathing his sword and embracing him.

Maglor embraced him with a choked sob. "I'm a monster."

"No, you're an elf who carries his guilt with him. You made bad choices, Maglor. Bad ones. But it is over now and there are people who love you waiting for you. Lord Elrond, Maglor. He can help you, so can your brothers, your uncles. Me. Voronwë Glorfindel. We all care about you Maglor, we are family now."

"Your father-"

"My father is like you, haunted by the past. With time he will learn, as will others, to live in peace again."

Maglor's fingers curled around Legolas' tunic and he sighed shakily. "I almost killed you."

"Almost doesn't count," Legolas grinned, and Maglor's face was serious, tears falling down his cheeks.

"You did not. No one has to know."

"I know. You know. Your face, Legolas, you were so afraid. Just like-"

"Stop." Legolas commanded, his hands firmly planted on the sides of his face. Maglor diverted his eyes, and Legolas shook him gently. "Let's go. They're waiting for us." He nodded and Legolas touched the wound at his forehead, blood dripping down his finger to his wrist and to the earth. Glorfindel was standing in the clearing as they returned, alarm on his face. Legolas could see that he knew, and the cut on Legolas' face and ear gave it away. "I'm fine, just a branch," Legolas said quickly.

Glorfindel opened and closed his mouth into a hard line before nodding a judgmental nod to Maglor. "Are you ready?" Maglor nodded, wiping tears from his cheeks.

Maglor lay with Voronwë on the deck of the ship, speaking quietly in quenya for a time. Legolas and Glorfindel stood at the bow, relishing in their return home under the stars. Legolas was ready to be with his family again, and this time, he felt he genuinely made peace with his departure.

"What happened, Legolas," Glorfindel asked quietly.

"He was scared, Glor, I cornered him- that is all."

"I heard swords clanging, I wished to go to you but something told me I should not have."

"That is good, I do not know what would have happened if backup had arrived and he was outnumbered."

"I do not think he could ever be outnumbered," Glorfindel said darkly.

Two days later they entered the harbor, and Maglor's fear was palpable. Elladan and Elrohir were all wide eyes and toothy smiles, and Legolas couldn't help but reflect their joy. "I'll take you to your father's after we get Maglor settled." The twins nodded and grabbed their bags. A sizable crowd of the usual marketgoers gawked at them, whispering amongst themselves. Some people flinched from the sight of the son of Feanor, and some walked away, disgusted.

"Legolas." He whispered, fearful.

"It's alright." He whispered in return, suddenly concerned for Maglor. They walked down the ramp to the dock, Glorfindel's arm around Maglor's shoulder. They walked past the crowd, some disgusted or angry, others fearful. The crowd followed behind them, all the way to the foot of Taniquetil. There they waited until Manwë arrived with several Maiar on either side of him, including Eonwë stood close. He was just as breathtaking as the first time Legolas saw him, and the crowd silenced at his arrival.

"Son of Feanor." He boomed. "You have come in search of peace, and in penance for your evil doings."

Maglor fell to his knees. "Yes, my lord," he cried, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"Of all of your brothers and those you led to evil, you are the sole survivor," Maglor said nothing, and Legolas' heart was pounding in his chest.

"It is believed that your penance has been paid, and with mercy we have judged you. Your heart is broken. Truly your soul seeks healing, and has begun its journey to forgiveness in the presence of your traveling companions." Maglor nodded, tears once again finding him. "You may walk freely with those that love you." He looked up at Manwë with sadness in his eyes. Just then a tall, red-haired figure emerged from behind Manwë, clothed in emerald robes. His hair was long past his shoulders in thick copper locks and waved splendidly unbraided in the ocean breeze. He had yet one hand still- but was captivating in his fair beauty.

Maglor stood, his form quivering. "Russandol?" He cried. Maedhros nodded, and Maglor stumbled toward him, sobs wracking his form. He clung to his brothers robes, desperately pawing his face. "Russ-" he sobbed, quenya falling out of his mouth in messy cries. Maedhros wrapped his arms around him, his face hidden in Maglor's torn hair. Maglor crumpled, the strength leaving his knees and Maedhros held him up, tears falling into Maglor's hair. Legolas wiped his own tears, and a hand fell gently on his shoulder. He turned, and Thranduil was smiling sadly at his son.

Legolas turned and threw his arms around his father, and Thranduil smiled and kissed his cheek. "Ion nin." He murmured.

"Ada." Thranduil's arms were warm and familiar, and Legolas felt like a lost elfling in his father's arms again. He turned to watch Maedhros and Maglor again, and Thranduil's emotions were unreadable on his serene face.

"Let's go home, Legolas."

Legolas' mother was behind Thranduil, and he turned to embrace her. She ran her hands through his hair with a chuckle. "I missed you." She said, her voice like silk in Legolas' ear.

"I missed you, Nana," he responded softly, and walked with his hand in his mother's toward their cottage.

* * *

The following week Maglor and Maedhros were settled in their grandfather's home with Amrod and Amras, and were then invited to Thranduil and Earien's home. Elrond, Celebrian, Elladan, and Elrohir were all present, however, Oropher was not. Thranduil felt he may take things too far. Legolas was a little nervous about his father but was excited for Maglor and Maedhros to see Elrond again. Once Legolas spotted four horses riding up to the house he went outside to greet them. They had brought Amrod and Amras with them, and Legolas was taken back by them. They were tall and fair, hair slightly more red than Maedhros' silkily lay on their shoulders. They were entirely identical with exception to their differing rich clothing and braids. They dismounted, and Maglor greeted Legolas first. He looked better, his hair healthier and his features less savage. He looked as beautiful as his brothers, and Legolas could only imagine what the other three could possibly look like.

"Thank you for having us. I hope that it is alright that I have brought my youngest brothers with me."

"That is alright, of course." Maedhros approached them, towering over Maglor. He was incredibly lean up close, emerald eyes rich pools in fair lightly freckled skin. Legolas' voice caught in his throat, and he looked to Maglor.

"Legolas this is my elder brother, Maedhros."

Maedhros bowed his head gracefully, his remaining hand on his chest. "It is a pleasure. Maglor has told me much of your kindness, and I genuinely appreciate your bringing him back to us."

"The pleasure was mine," Legolas assured.

The twins approached and Maglor gestured toward them. "This is Amrod, and Amras."

They both nodded to him, noting which was which.

"Come, my mother and her servants have prepared a meal for us."

Maglor smiled, "that sounds great."

They entered the house and Elrond stood from the couch, his boys standing also.

Maedhros' mouth fell open at the sight of him, and he nudged Maglor. He turned, and Elrond approached him.

Maglor's hand clamped over his mouth, and fresh tears bubbled at the surface. "Elrond." He cried. "I-" he choked, but Elrond embraced him. "Oh my boy-" he sobbed, fisting the material of his tunic in his hands. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed, "I'm so, so sorry."

Elrond shook his head. "I've never been angry, Adar." He whispered. He turned and embraced Maedhros, who could not hide his own smile. Elladan and Elrohir were next to Legolas, smiling. Maglor turned toward them, and Elrond gestured for the boys and Celebrian to approach. "You have met my boys, Elladan and Elrohir," he said and Maedhros embraced them both.

"Twins, Elrond?" he teased and Elrond laughed.

"This is my wife, Celebrian. She is Galadriel's daughter."

Maglor's eyebrows rose and he took her hand. "We are related then." He grinned and turned to Elrond, who nodded. Maglor turned to Earien and Thranduil, who stood in the back of the room to allow introductions and reunions to occur. Maglor's smile disappeared at the sight of Thranduil's sturdy glare, and Maedhros and the twins stiffened as well. Maglor scratched his reddening face self-consciously, and bowed. Thranduil's eyebrows rose. "King Thranduil, I understand your feelings toward me and mine but Legolas-" Thranduil put out his hand, and Maglor took his elbow in the sindarin warrior embrace with a grin.

"As I told Legolas, I would very much like to start anew as well."

Maglor nodded seriously, a silent relief settling over the Feanorians. He introduced his brothers to Thranduil and to Earien, and spoke quietly to Earien for a time while everyone told stories and got better acquainted over the food laid out before them. Once Maglor returned to the group, he took Elrond's brooch from his pocket, and held it out to him.

"No, it is yours," Elrond argued.

"I gave it to you, it's yours," Maglor insisted. "I distinctly recall you throwing it at me."

Elrond chuckled, "Gil-galad saved it, and gave it to Earien to give to me when I was ready. Which was just before I moved to Lindon to start my own life. It was all in hopes of making you proud, of giving it back someday."

Maglor blinked away mist in his eyes, "I do not think I could have been convinced to return without its meaning." He said quietly. "It is important to me that you keep it." Elrond took it from his hand and pinned it at his throat like he had for centuries, a kind smile on his face. "That is where it belongs."

Elrond smiled, and Elrohir smirked, "So do you have embarrassing stories about our Adar we can use in the future?"

The table laughed, and Maedhros pulled closer to the table, "I have one-"

"Oh no," Elrond laughed.

"The time you tried to play healer with Elros-"

"Oh by the Valar, stop-"

Legolas watched the joy that was evident on all of the faces in the room, and looked to his father. Thranduil smiled proudly at him, and Legolas was pleased. He was surrounded by family that he never thought he would acquire, and he had never felt more at home.

* * *

 **Mrs C Lupin** \- Thank you so much for reviewing! I hope you are happy with how it ended up!

Thanks so much for reading! This is the end of the road, unfortunately :( You can continue it by turning back and reading one of the others in the series, which begins at _Son of Stars._ For the first time, I'm open to requests for a bonus chapter. If you'd like a bonus chapter, leave me a review of what you would like it to be. I'm now going to try to finish _Fate makes itself known, The shadow of Valor, and Light in the Shadows_ before starting anything new. If you have any requests for future stories, I'll consider those as well :)


End file.
